Dimitri's Pokemon Journey
by notahuman
Summary: A young boy begins his journey in the Pokemon world, to be become a Pokemon coordinator. Along the way he makes friends and enemies. He'll face challenges he never dreamed of and learn more about Pokemon than he ever could of hoped.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hi. Thanx for reading my fanficition. Basically it's a story about what I'd do if I was a pokemon trainer. I ususally write oc stories using my signature charater Dimitri Luit ( his last name maychange or disappear in some stories ). If want to see what he and any other characters I use look like just go to my tumblr.  . /tagged/fedora20%art none of the art is mine its drawn by my awesome friend Fedora ( a character based on her will appear later in the series ). I kinda have some weird writing habits if any of them bother you please just say so and I'll fix it I may be lazy but I'm a slave to my audience. The story will have elements of the Pokemon games, show, and mangas. If you are unfamiliar with any of it you can contact me through pm, reviews or you can look it up on.  wiki/Main_Page

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the oc character's everything else is the property of Pokemon. I do not profit from this story in any way.

Prologue

Gold and Ruby have been dating for a while and Gold finally decides that it's time they get married. He goes to the Hoenn region to ask Ruby to marry him. After saying yes, he heads home to tell his parents the wonderful news. However, Norman becomes outraged and leaves out the door to find Gold. Norman tells Gold that they are anyone who wants to marry Ruby has to prove they are strong enough to take care of himself first. They have a three-on-three battle to decide whether or not Gold may marry Ruby. Gold wins and he and Ruby get hitched without any other problems. The wedding ceremony is beautiful, of course. Ruby made all of the clothing himself. He even persuaded Sapphire to wear a dress and on top of that, she agreed to be his best woman at the wedding. Gold gets Red to be his best man but has to force him into his tux. Plusle and Pichu are ring bearers at the ceremony and everyone agrees that it is the most adorable thing in the universe. After getting married, they both think that it's better if they live together in the same region. To avoid arguing, they move to Twinleaf town in the Sinnoh region. They settle in quite easily. Ruby starts a Pokémon fashion line and Gold starts his very own Pokémon day-care center. One day, Professor Rowan stops by and asks them to adopt a child he found. They accept and raise him as their own.


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: I hope everyone liked the prologue. Sorry that the links got messed up basically if you're confused got to bulbapedia and my blog is imwaitingforyoudoctor at tumblr and do tagged/fedora art. Also I'd like to thank my friends YORLABO (my beta) and Fedora (she does the artwork) for encouraging me to write a fanfiction. This is my first one and they have been very supportive.

Chapter 1

(7 years later)

As Dimitri awoke he smiled to himself. Today was July 11: his tenth birthday. Today he would get his first Pokemon and set out on a journey to be a great coordinator just like his dad. Dimitri got dressed and headed downstairs. He was immediately greeted by his dads.

"Morning. Are you excited for today?" asks Ruby.

"Of course, I finally get to bring elegance to the world of Pokemon." Dimitri responds as he continues to check his bag.

"I can't believe how much you're like Ruby." Gold chimes in as Dimitri makes sure that all of his supplies are inside his bag.

"Don't worry dad, I'm plenty like you."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"I may be a coordinator, but contests are different here in Sinnoh. The first round is appeals and the rest are battle rounds, where you show off your Pokemon. So I'll still be in battles just like you were."

"I'm still not quite convinced that you're like me."

"Dad, I promise, I'm plenty like you!"

"You know how you could prove that you're like me?"

Dimitri smirks and says "Get a paternity test?" Ruby and Gold look at each other while not saying a word. Noticing the silence in the room, Dimitri looks up at them. Realizing he made them sad, he quickly apologizes. "I'm sorry; I know you don't like it when I joke like that. And so you guys know I consider you my only parents."

"Don't mention it kid, really please don't. Now do you wanna prove that you picked up a thing or two from me or not?"

"I'd love to."

"Great then come over here." Dimitri walks over to Gold and stands in front of him with arms crossed while waiting for Gold to elaborate. "Uncross your arms and close your eyes." Dimitri closes his eyes and puts his arms at his sides as instructed. "Okay, open your eyes." There in Gold's hands to Dimitri's surprise is a Pokemon egg. "I raised a client's Pokemon for a while and one day I found an egg with them. The client didn't want it, so I thought this would be the perfect gift for you. After all when I was your age I hatched dozens of these."

"I'll try not to let you down."

"You could never let us down kiddo."

Ruby intervenes "I also have a present for you. I made you a new sweater. It has a conjoint pocket that so that you can keep the egg there."

"Carrying a Pokemon egg close to you strengthens the bond the two of you will have after it hatches," Gold adds. Dimitri takes off the sweater he's wearing and puts on his new one. He then takes the Pokemon egg and puts it in the pocket.

"The best part is that the sides of the pocket zip up so that the egg is always protected."

"Thanks guys. You have no idea what the two of you mean to me." Dimitri grabs his bag and puts it around his shoulder (to clarify, his bag is a messenger bag). Dimitri turns and heads for the door, but is stopped by Gold.

"Before you go we have two more things to give you. The first is 5,000 pokedollars, the second is goodbye hug." They all embrace and stay that way for a while because Ruby and Gold both know that starting out on a journey is very dangerous and bad things could happen. Even if they don't like it, they won't see Dimitri for a long time. When they finally let go Dimitri, he walks out the door and heads to Sandgem town, where Professor Rowan will give him a starter Pokemon; a partner; and a friend.


	3. Chapter 2

A.N: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Tell me what you guys think about Dimitri. He will get sassier and funnier and just betterier as the story goes on. A little thing I call character development. YAY! The chapters will get longer as we go on and I hope the writing will get better. I have like so many ideas floating around in my head and I can't wait for you to see them. Also some of you may be wondering why I made the art for the story just a picture of the blue. Well I didn't I made it a picture of the color turquoise.

As Dimitri walked into Professor Rowan's lab he hoped he would get a natural performer as a partner; a Pokemon who loved attention and could adapt to a situation fast.

"Hello there Dimitri your dads said that you were gonna stop by. So are you ready to get your partner now?" Professor Rowan asks while directing Dimitri to the selection of starter Pokemon.

"Yes, I've waited for this moment for a while now and I think I'm ready," Dimitri responds.

"Dimitri I don't hope you mind me asking… How did you manage to gain so much weight since I last saw you?" Rowan asks as he looks at the roundish stomach that has taken the place of Dimitri's once a- bit- too- flat torso.

"Oh, I didn't. My parents gave me this egg and a sweater to keep it in, as a going away present." Dimitri answers, staring at the three pokeballs on the table.

"Well I'd say that's a fantastic going away present. Now then… let's get down to business. Since you're the first one here, you have the pleasure of picking any of the three Pokemon I have available. Your options are Chimchar: a fire type, Turtwig: a grass type, or Piplup: a water type." Professor Rowan brings each Pokemon from its pokeball as he says their name and type.

Dimitri watches as Chimchar jumps up and down excitedly, as Turtwig sits and scratches at the floor of lab and as Piplup rolls his eyes almost as if to say "I'm surrounded by idiots." Dimitri didn't even have to think long about his decision. Dimitri bends down and looks at Piplup. "I'd like you to come with me and be my partner. Would you like that?" Piplup nods his head and smiles.

"Excellent choice." Professor Rowan returns Piplup to his pokeball and hands it to Dimitri, when suddenly someone comes bursting through the lab doors.

"Oh please tell me you didn't pick the fire type. You did, didn't you. Why wouldn't you? Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee let me have the fire type." The stranger yells as he yanks the pokeball out of Dimitri's hands.

Dimitri points at Chimchar's flaming tail. "Does it look like I took the fire type?"

"Oh thank goodness!" The boy sighs and throws the pokeball into the air. Dimitri catches it and starts to get visibly annoyed by the rudeness and stupidity of the boy.

"Jared didn't you turn ten in May? You should've been on your journey by now," Dimitri states baffled by the child in front of him.

"Yeah, but I had to wait, to leave because I had to attend summer school. I just found out that I passed my trainer final. Now I've got an official trainers license." Jared explains as he 'oohs' and 'awes' over Chimchar.

"Oh, of course. That was my fault for over-estimating the mental capacity of an idiot like you."

"Oh don't sweat it, I forgive you. Hey you wanna have a battle?"

Dimitri smirks and Jared looks less enthusiastic than he was a second ago. "Sure, making idiots like you look bad is so much fun."

Professor Rowan puts his hands up. "Hold it you two. First take these." Professor Rowan hands them both red devices from his lab coat pockets. "These are pokedexes. They scan Pokemon and tell you a variety of information. Use them to scan the pokeballs containing your Pokemon and see what moves they know." Professor Rowan hands each of them a pokedex and they scan their pokeballs.

"Piplup knows pound and growl."

"Charchar knows scratch and smokescreen"

"Charchar?"

"Yeah, Charchar it's a nickname for Chimchar."

"Ugh when you realize why that is a bad idea, tell me?"

"Why would it be a bad idea?"

"Can we just battle now?"

"Sure. Time to battle, Charchar." Jared throws his pokeball and Chimchar appears.

"Piplup, let's just get this over with already." Piplup appears in next to Dimitri and in front of the lab table.

"I'll be the referee. Battle begin."

"Thank you. Charchar scratch." Chimchar looks confused.

"Piplup dodge it and counter with pound." Piplup steps to the side and Chimchar hits his head on the lab table. Piplup's fin glows white and he rushes toward Chimchar.

"Charchar dodge it." Chimchar tries to dodge it but it's too disoriented from hitting his head. Chimchar doesn't see the attack coming and gets hit.

"Looks like the two of you are having a bit of trouble. Oh well. We'll just keep attacking. Piplup use pound once more." Piplup's fin glows white again as he begins to hit Chimchar. Chimchar begins to look hurt and it is clear that he has taken a lot of damage.

"Oh no, Charchar!"

"Piplup use pound once more." Piplup hits Chimchar and he faints.

"Chimchar has fainted. The battle is over and the victory goes to Dimitri and Piplup." Piplup has learned a lot from this battle. (Piplup has gained 56 experience points. Piplup is now at level 7.)

"I can't believe I lost." Jared has a sad look on his face as he picks Chimchar off the floor. "I'm sorry Chimchar. Return. I'll beat you next time, just wait and see. I bet I'll even get all eight badges before you."

"You will, because I'm a coordinator not a trainer."

"Wait, I was beaten…..in a Pokemon battle….by a coordinator?!"

"Yes, you were," Dimitri says with a look of superiority on his face.

Jared screams 'no' as he runs out of Professor Rowan's lab.

"If you like contests, I happen to know that Floaroma town is having one in three weeks. Here's a map to help you get there." Professor Rowan hands Dimitri the map and he puts it in his bag.

"Thank you Professor." Dimitri says turning and heading out the door.

"No thanks necessary; it's my job!" Professor Rowan yells as Dimitri walks out of the lab.

Dimitri heads toward the Pokemon Center, pokeball in hand, after leaving the lab. Once inside he heads to the front desk to talk to Nurse Joy.

"Hello, my name is Dimitri. Can you heal my Piplup and then bring him over to the videophone?" Dimitri puts his pokeball on the counter.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Sure thing."

"Thank you." Dimitri sits down in front of the videophone and calls his parents. "Hi guys, everything's going great. Professor Rowan was kind enough to give me a pokedex and a map to help me on my journey while I was at his lab. Not to mention the Pokemon Contest he told me about." Nurse Joy comes over and hands Dimitri his pokeball.

"Here you go; your Pokemon has been fully healed." Nurse Joy walks away and returns to her desk.

"I'd like you guys to meet my partner…" Dimitri taps the top of the pokeball with his index finger and it opens revealing a red beam of energy that manifests itself on Dimitri's lap. "…Piplup."

"You even chose a water type like Ruby! When are you gonna be like me?" Gold covers his face with his arms in false anger.

"I'm already like you. I'm taking good care of the egg, and Piplup and I won our first battle today," Dimitri states in hopes of calming down his father.

"Why would you battle with such a cute Pokemon?" Ruby inquires.

"Turquoise can battle with whatever Pokemon he wants." Gold objects.

"Dad, use my stage name it sounds better." Dimitri commands.

"Fine I'm…sorry?"

"Anyways," Dimitri rolls his eyes at his parents still on the other end, still bickering about him battling. "I gotta go; I need to get to Floaroma town. I'll miss you guys." Dimitri says sweetly.

"We'll miss you too." His parents say in unison.

"See you guys later." Dimitri says reaching for the end call option on the bottom of the screen. However, before he hits it he can hear Ruby say.

"Don't forget to brush your Pokémon's fur, it's important."

Dimitri pushes his chair back and Piplup jumps off his lap. Dimitri searches for Piplup's pokeball in his bag but when he finds it he sees that Piplup has already walked away. Dimitri quickly catches up to Piplup and as they walk out of the Pokemon Center Piplup trips over his feet while walking. As they continue down Route 202, Piplup continues to trip and becomes sad at its inability to walk. Seeing this Dimitri squats down and offers Piplup a ride on his shoulder. Piplup hopes and to his shoulder and is no longer sad.


End file.
